Mud Wrestling
by azurezury
Summary: Tahno and Korra have a little fun in the mud…


"Ugh, raining again?" Tahno scowled lightly as he stepped onto the back patio, watching the droplets began to multiply quickly and the sound of pounding water grew louder. Any other time, he would have enjoyed the rain. Maybe even strip out of his shirt and shoes and go out into it and practice bending the drops. But now, it was just a sour reminder of what he couldn't do and what he probably would never be able to do again. He glanced down as he felt arms sliding around his waist and a warm body press up against his back. A pair of lips settled at his neck, fluttering against his skin in a greeting."Don't you want to come back to bed?" Korra murmured, a yawn escaping her as she moved to nuzzle under his arm. He grinned lightly as he lifted his arm and hooked it around her so she was as close as possible. Really, it was no wonder they were so good together-they fit together like a puzzle piece no matter what. "It's raining, so it's the perfect lullaby for an afternoon nap." Korra was delighted with the fact that Tahno enjoyed sleeping in as much as she did, even if it meant sleeping until noon if they could. Tahno brought a hand up to play with a strand of hair as he looked back out into the garden, watching the ripples along the koi pond. The fish were hiding, obviously not too fond of being pelted by raindrops on the surface. "Or, if you're not sleepy, we could always do…other things." Her suggestive purr made him shiver and he turned fully to rest his back against the doorframe and pull her into his arms.

"You are never satisfied." He tsked. She smirked up at him. "It's your fault. If you weren't so damn good in the sack I wouldn't be addicted to you like I am." Tahno gave a smug look and she rolled her eyes, thumping him on the chest none too lightly. "Don't get a swelled head, egomaniac. Cause you know just as good as I that you wouldn't be half as awesome without me in that bed. Or on the kitchen table. Or against the wall." She ticked off the places lightly. She let out a light chuckle and he raised a brow. "I don't think there's anywhere we haven't been. We've even been in the koi pond, though I don't think they enjoyed it too much." She grinned and Tahno shook his head. "I like how you've been keeping track of all these places." Tahno replied dryly. "Just making sure we don't miss a spot." She remarked, looking rather pleased with herself. Tahno smirked. "Oh, I just thought of one where we haven't been." He purred. Her eyes darted up to his. "Oh?" Her voice sounded a little surprised.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the surprise she had when he tightened his hands on her waist and swung her around. She let out a cry as she landed bottom first in a pool freshly made mud. She sputtered lightly and he couldn't help but laugh at her face. It became too much and he bent over lightly, holding his stomach as he howled at the sight of the great Avatar Korra, in nothing but a nightshirt in ankle deep, thick brown mud. She wiped the sludge from her brow with an exaggerated flick of her wrist. They locked eyes and at the heated glare, Tahno knew he was in some deep shit.

But he had no regrets.

"Oh Tahnooo," she cooed. "Come here /baby/."

"I think I'll stay up here. I rather like the view." He grinned wolfishly. After all, the rain had easily soaked through her pale shirt and he could see her beautiful flesh beneath it. Already her nipples had pearled up against the material. His tongue suddenly wanted to trace the rivets of water that rushed down that delicious column of her neck. He watched with some interest as she kneeled lightly, giving him her most sultry look. And damn if it didn't get his blood boiling. Her fingers slipped beneath the band of her underwear and slowly slid it down. His throat became dry as she did this in a sensual motion. He was so concentrated on devouring the newly exposed skin and areas that he wasn't watching her motions.

So it was no surprise that he didn't see her underwear hurtling towards him until it smacked him right in the face. It was covered in mud and he slowly pulled it off, giving her a deadpan look as he held it up to inspect it. He wasn't able to get far in looking at the material when a ball of the thick gunk hit him. Right in his slightly parted mouth. He dropped the underwear and spat it out, gagging as Korra rolled lightly, laughing her ass off. That fine fine ass. He whipped around and glared at her. "Oh, this means war." He pulled off his shirt, not wanting the white fabric to get dirty. He didn't care too much about his pants (they were his wear around the house pants anyways).

Before Korra realized it, Tahno had tackled her into the mud, his fingers running up her sides, digging into her ribs just enough to make her squirm. She snorted out a laugh and Tahno quirked a brow, but didn't stop his assault. She hooked her leg around his waist and pushed against him, managing to overpower him, pushing him onto his back and further into the muck. She straddled him with triumph. "You gotta little something on your nose," she flicked a bit of mud from the tip. He grinned and bucked her, making her wobble but she grasped onto his shoulders, digging her nails in deep. He let out a groan of pleasure at the sensation. He loved it when she scored him with those nails of hers. She smirked and bent down, letting her teeth capture his lower lip and bite on it gently. He could already feel the heat pulsing from her core that was pushed so tight against his stomach. His cock had pretty much sprung up, the pants becoming tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"I really should punish you." She whispered against his lips. Her eyes closed and she let out a long breath as his hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breasts through the fabric of the shirt. His thumbs caressed those tight nipples, loving the way they pushed up further into his palms, seeking attention.

"Then do it." he dared, his breath hot against her face. She sat up lightly and he got another eyeful of that sweet sweet spot between her legs. She was soon kneeling of him, her hands running up and down his shoulders. His body was tense, as if he wasn't sure what she was going to do. She scooted down lightly and settled herself on top of his crotch, grinding herself against his arousal. He moaned lightly as his hands settled on her hips. What an exquisite torture. Her fingers trailed down across his collarbone and fingers flicked at his nipples, making him hiss at the sensation. The more she grinded herself against him, the more active his own hips became and soon enough he was thrusting up at her, the only barrier his pants. Damn it, he knew he should've stripped out of those too.

When Tahno was fully at the mercy of his body and her tease, she stopped. He whined and thrust his hips against her, trying to get the rhythm again. Korra leaned down again, her breasts pushing into his chest. His hands tightened on her hips, his eyes thin slits as she looked up at him.

"Hey Tahno," She whispered in a voice that promised twisted sheets and sweating bodies.

"Yeah, Uh-vatar?" he drawled.

"I hope you like the taste of dirt." He blinked but before he could act, she quickly hopped off to the right while grabbing his left arm, effectively flipping him face first into the mud. She scrambled up, knowing that if she didn't get away, he was going to do terrible things to her. Terrible, naughty things.

She was almost out of reach when his hand grasped her ankle and he pulled her back towards him. He was now fully covered in mud, his face the only part showing. She squealed and tried to fight back. But she didn't try too hard. "I am going to spank you so hard." He hissed as he pulled her closer to him. He shook himself like a dog, trying to fling the mud off of him. She was laughing. "But come on! Mud facials are all the rage!" she tried in vain to convince him but he was having none of it. He attempted to pull her into his lap, but she just tackled him again when she got close enough, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She pushed his hair back as her lips attached to his again. That seemed to soothe his anger as his kiss became less rough and more passionate.

After a few moments, they pulled away, gasping for breath. Tahno blinked and looked up at a now sunny sky. Korra grinned down at him. "You look like a hot mess." She managed in a breathless voice. He smirked. "I am a hot mess. And you get to clean this hot mess up." He untangled himself from her and stood up, pulling herself up as he did. She pouted but didn't delay too long in bending the water and mud from their bodies, leaving them clean as when they had started. He grasped her hands and pulled her close. "Now, let's go inside and finish what I started." He whispered before scooping her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his head, pushing her cheek against his chest, her eyes staring up at him. He looked down and she felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks. Tahno grinned and bent down, kissing her nose lightly as he moved over to the lounging bed that was under the shelter of the roofed patio. She quickly bended the mud off of their feet as he reached down to undo his pants. After that, it wasn't long before he was spreading her legs and pushing himself home, a resounding groan coming from both of them. She had already been so wet from the play that it had been an easy slide for Tahno. Her breath hitched as his fingers drifted to between their bodies and he began to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts. Her own hands had pulled the shirt apart, not caring that it made buttons fly everywhere. He saw the message and bent down, his lips fastening around a nipple. Her fingers slid through his hair and flexed, tightening and relaxing with each smooth stroke of his erection inside of her and his fingers on top of her.

"Tahno," she keened softly.

"I love it when you say my name like that." He whispered roughly against her breast.

She responded by saying it again. "I'm so close Tahno." She moaned as he tilted her hips with his hand, making him hit deeper.

"Just let go baby. You know I'll catch you."

And with those words, she fell apart and spiraled into oblivion, his name a cry on her lips. He grunted and gasped as she milked his own orgasm out of him and he felt all sensations fading away as his body rocked against her own. When he drifted back into reality, he was laying on his back, Korra draped along his chest, looking intensely satisfied. His fingers stroked down her back and she shivered lightly.

"Korra," He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"We should mud wrestle more often."

"I wholeheartedly agreed." She smirked up at him, her eyes shutting as some rays from the sun hit her back. Finally, she could get her afternoon nap on her favorite place to sleep on: Tahno.


End file.
